Crait: Abandoned Rebel Outpost
Abandoned Rebel Outpost is a map set on Crait in DICE's ''Star Wars Battlefront II'', playable in the First Order–Resistance war era. It is a large, ground map available in both multiplayer and Arcade. The map was added in the 1.0 Patch on Wednesday, December 13, 2017, as part of ''The Last Jedi'' Season. Overview Abandoned Rebel Outpost is based off the Resistance's holdout on the planet Crait, as seen during the battle there depicted in Star Wars: Episode VIII - The Last Jedi. The map mostly consists of a wide salt flat, with numerous trenches dotted about the surface. Wreckages of TIE/fo Fighters and V-4X-D Ski Speeders can be used for cover also and, in the distance, a squadron of AT-M6 walkers watch over the battlefront. Underneath the salt-covered wasteland lies a sprawling network of tunnels, filled with pipes and storage units. Nearing the outpost entrance, various artillery units - which are actually operable in Galactic Assault - are located alongside more defined trenches. The outpost itself was once a mine formerly owned by the Rebel Alliance, and the doors to the mine's hangar are enormous, to say the least. Inside the mine hangar lies various mining equipment, as well as a contingent of Resistance transports. A small control room is positioned at the far end, flanked by a corridor and tunnel that lead into a room filled with tankers of either gas or fuel. Multiple further paths are present in this room but they all ultimately lead to the same central cavern. Lined with elevated platforms that are accessible via a variety of staircases and tunnels, this cavern provides a hectic battleground. Another control room is also present up above, whilst a power console is positioned on the ground level. A hole in the floor of the cavern leads into a crimson crystal cave that offers an alternative connection to the multitude of tunnels. At the back of the central cavern is a large blast-door that will either be open or closed, depending on the game mode played. Behind it, two additional power consoles can be found on both the left and right. Further caves reside ahead, with a particularly long example veering off to the right of the door. Modes Arcade In Arcade, the playable area of Abandoned Rebel Outpost is the central cavern alongside the tanker room. The map boundaries prevent players from entering the mine hangar, and the blast-door at the far end of the cavern is sealed. Blast In Blast, the playable area of Abandoned Rebel Outpost is the same as the one featured in Arcade. The blast-doors remain sealed in this mode as well. Galactic Assault stands toe-to-toe with a First Order AT-ST.]] Trapped by the First Order, a group of Resistance fighters buys time until they can find a way to escape.EA Battlefront 2 Website - Crait: Abandoned Rebel Outpost In Galactic Assault, the map is used to its full potential. On this map, the First Order are the attackers and the Resistance are the defenders. The first phase begins with two large AT-M6 walkers slowing marching across the salt-infused terrain, towards the abandoned Rebel outpost. The Resistance is forced to utilise Ion Disruptors scattered throughout the various trenches and tunnels to take them down. The First Order, meanwhile, escorts the walkers to their enemy's holdout. The match progresses to phase two once the walkers reach the Abandoned Rebel Outpost, and here the First Order must capture the a control point around the Transports in the Mine Hangar. Following a First Order victory, they will progress to the final phase, where they must destroy Power Consoles A, B and C in order to stop the Resistance from fleeing. Units available Galactic Assault Resistance First Order Trivia *Abandoned Rebel Outpost was added to Star Wars Battlefront II in the 1.0 Patch on Wednesday, December 13, 2017, as part of The Last Jedi Season. Alongside it came Resistance Hero Finn and Hero ship Tallie Lintra's RZ-2 A-Wing; First Order Villain Captain Phasma; and Starfighter Assault map D'Qar: Resistance Base Evacuation. *This map uses the same ground assets as Tatooine: Mos Eisley. *Data-miners found references to Strike and Heroes vs. Villains variants of this map. The Strike variant is mostly incomplete but the Heroes vs. Villains variant depicts a scene identical to Luke Skywalker and Kylo Ren's final confrontation in The Last Jedi. A vibrant sunset fills the sky and a line of AT-M6 walkers are positioned on the salt flat. Updates Gallery Ski Speeders.jpg Finn AT-ST.jpg Battle on Crait.png Crait Outpost Andrew Hamilton.jpg Crait Outpost Andrew Hamilton (2).jpg Crait Trench - Anton Ek DICE.jpg Crait Outpost Andrew Hamilton (3).jpg Crait Outpost Andrew Hamilton (4).jpg Crait Outpost Andrew Hamilton (5).jpg Crait Tunnel - Anton Ek DICE.jpg Crait (1) - Anton Ek DICE.jpg Crait (2) - Anton Ek DICE.jpg Crait (3) - Anton Ek DICE.jpg Crait (4) - Anton Ek DICE.jpg References Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Maps in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Maps